十指相釦。不離不棄。
by starsyoru
Summary: A fanfic with nanoha&fate in Chinese.I am Chinese,so I wrote it in Chinese.Wish you will take it.Thank you！
1. Chapter 1

**【序卷】劃過天空的幸福痕跡**

**壹。**

一記櫻花色的光芒，劃破了黯淡的夜幕。

爆炸產生的火花絢麗如同煙花，曇花一現後隨同逐漸沉穩的燃放聲陷入沉寂。

「奈葉，」眼前出現一個透明的視窗，「保存點實力，不要太勉強自己了！」

喘了兩口氣，兩記星光爆裂下來身體已經開始有點沉重了，稍微調整了呼吸之後還是微笑著回應視窗中的克洛諾，「沒事，雖然用了兩記SLB體力消耗了一些，不過，還可以支持住……倒是對方的定位怎麼樣了？」

「還沒有能夠完全定位……」克洛諾一臉無奈，「就像是'打一槍換一個地方'，完全不能確定對方的位置……」

「是嗎……」思索了一會，奈葉凝視著手上的旭日之心，熟知奈葉性格的克洛諾立即反應過來，阻止奈葉危險的行動。

「不可以解放Blaster Mode！」克洛諾嚴肅地說，「別說是星煌，就算是Exceed Mode，現在也不是時機解放！」

「It's so.」耳邊是搭檔旭日之心的回應。

連旭日之心都這麼說了，那麼，就先以此堅持到最後吧。思慮再三，奈葉放下了那個危險的想法。

穩住了奈葉的想法，克洛諾繼續向艦艇上的隊員下達命令：

「絲萊笛，加快追蹤力度！」

「昂立，注意搜尋奈葉教導官周圍的魔力源！」

……

當緊張的氣氛被提高到一定程度的時候，耳邊響起的是旭日之心熟悉的機械聲。

「Protection Power。」

「什麼？！」驚訝於旭日之心自動架起的防禦網，但更驚訝于眼前向自己疾奔而來的收束炮。

「Barrier Burst。」在防禦網破碎之前利用護壁爆發及時閃開。

突如其來的攻擊讓奈葉和艦艇中的人都吃了一驚，「竟然突兀地使用收束炮？……對方的魔力真是太強了……誒？……」克洛諾還沒冷靜地分析完，卻一臉驚異地看到奈葉已經迅速地飛向東南方。

「魔力源確定，方向，東南方。」艦員報告道。

「克洛諾，」奈葉傳來資訊，「剛才那個收束炮威力和我的SLB威力相當，沒預料錯的話，對方一定會在短時間內再發起一次攻擊的。現在魔力源能夠確定了，我想去……」

還沒說完旭日之心已經呼喚著「Master」提醒主人前方的敵襲。

儘管很突兀，然奈葉仍然很冷靜地把旭日之心對準再次飛奔而來的收束炮。

「StarLight Breaker——！」

櫻花色與淡紫色的光在夜空中碰撞爆炸，發出耀眼的光芒……

「唔……」

睜開眼，耀眼的白光刺激著習慣了黑暗的眼睛；剛睜開的紫色眼眸不得不半閉著微微適應著眼前的光。

耳邊傳來一個溫柔的女聲：「啊，奈葉，你醒了。」

轉頭看到身邊的艾米一臉擔憂的望著自己。回視四周，一片醒目的純白。

想起身，剛一動身體各處就傳來強烈的痛感。

「不要動，你身上有多處傷口，」艾米按住想要起身的奈葉說，「好好躺著吧，有什麼需要跟我說就行了。」

一臉茫然地望著艾米，腦海中的印象是那麼模糊。

「你忘了嗎？那天你和克洛諾去執行那個機密任務……」

翻開回憶尋找著那天的蹤跡，逐漸清晰的印象中浮現著SLB與淡紫色收束炮對轟的畫面，除了一陣刺眼的光芒之後便是意識的沉淪……

「哦……我想起來了……」奈葉捂著頭低弱地說，「我睡了很長時間嗎？……」

「沒有喔，距離事件發生到現在，才第二天的說……」轉眼想到眼前的人是個十足的工作狂，又不忘開導起來，「工作的事情嘛你也不用擔心，克洛諾會幫你爭取休……」

話還沒說完就被奈葉生猛地打斷：「不可以，這可是機密任務誒。」

「那我就以協同調查的理由把你'借'過來不就行了嘛！」爭論中，克洛諾一臉自信地走進來，「以協同調查的話，請求武裝隊王牌高町一等空尉進駐次元航行部隊第1847艦隊，這個理由應該沒有人質疑才對。」

凝望著眼前一身灰色制服的克洛諾和身邊有些憂慮的艾米，沉思良久。「克洛諾你忽略了菲特呢。」一聲感歎後奈葉勉強做起身，有些無奈地說。抬頭看見克洛諾瞬間臉紅和艾米一臉的黑線，微笑過後望向窗外。

「死心眼的菲特醬，Relic事件中我不過是消耗太多魔力了所以才有那麼一段時間不能好好訓練嘛，那傢伙以此為藉口整天纏著我不放……就算六科解散了大家各自回到原來的崗位，菲特醬還是時不時地跑來武裝隊這邊'探風'……」背對的身影讓人看不見她的表情，只是語氣中明顯有些感傷，「前幾天才答應了菲特這個星期六和她一起帶VIVIO出去玩的呢……」

轉過頭，眼眸中，往日那抹明快的紫色變得黯淡了許多，臉上帶著婉轉而堅定的表情。

「從幫克洛諾到現在我一直都不敢告訴菲特呢，真是很怕了她啊……如果我現在突然進駐次元航部隊的話，菲特醬也許就會起疑心了呢。這孩子一向敏感的說。」

儘管已經是熟人，然也僅僅是熟人。奈葉在除了菲特面前從來都是很強勢的樣子。除了那個冬天的事故，這是第一次，看到奈葉如此失落的模樣。

「如果你想要回去，我也不會勉強你，」雖然看起來冷靜，然克洛諾言語中仍有些掩飾不去的擔憂，「但，回到部隊後你還是要繼續工作的，那樣的話，你身上的傷……」

下一句已經不用再說明，彼此心裏都有答案。

重拾往日固有的樂觀微笑。「這個嘛……放心啦，雖然這次魔力消耗了不少，不過人家回復力還是很強的啦。你看星煌雖然危險，然上次我用了星煌之後，不也很快就恢復了嘛！指不定我剛回到武裝隊就已經活蹦亂跳咯～嘿嘿！」

於是，原本沉悶的房間因為這記溫潤的笑容加上艾米那句「克洛諾提督VS高町一等空尉，完敗」而變得明快不少。

**貳。**

「你這兩天都去哪了嘛！總是都聯繫不到你……」

教導隊隊長寢室，金色頭髮的友人通過視窗對著眼前任性的知己就是一陣碎碎念。

「嗚……菲特醬好凶的說……人家不就是最近忙著部隊的演習所以累了一點沒注意到嘛……」

對著視窗中火氣正旺的友人，奈葉只好對著手指無奈地塞個理由搪塞過去，然後還不忘「好啦好啦人家下次不敢了嘛」地求饒。

畢竟是自己最重要的人，看到友人那副聳拉的小綿羊狀菲特心裏的氣已經消得差不多了；然嘴上還是不想饒人。「奈葉真是的，我不在身邊你就胡來了啊……」

話還沒說完，視窗中又冒出一個小腦袋。

「奈葉媽媽又不、乖、了、哦——」VIVIO很「沒形象」地霸了三分之二個螢幕對著奈葉大叫道，剩下三分之一的螢幕是菲特按著太陽穴頭痛不已；而這邊奈葉看著這對父女（？）抽風的模樣已經快要笑倒了。然而畢竟還是小孩子，年少不懂事，VIVIO把「哦」拉長了3秒鐘後繼續語出驚人地說：「奈葉媽媽要好好聽話哦，奈葉媽媽聽話了VIVIO買糖糖給媽媽吃哦～」

角色倒位？這是聽完VIVIO的話奈葉唯一的反應。「哈？VIVIO長大了呢……」剛想說「能夠贍養起奈葉媽媽了」結果話還沒說VIVIO已經補充上一句話：「菲特媽媽會幫VIVIO出錢的哦～」

哐當！身前身後的兩位媽媽同時倒地。

「嘛……VIVIO真是……很有經濟頭腦……」菲特扶著床頭無奈地笑道。

「……VIVIO的話……真是一鳴驚人呢……」視窗這邊，奈葉靠著床沿撐起身笑著說。

年幼的VIVIO並不知道媽媽的話是什麼含義，卻還是一臉開心模樣地笑著大叫「VIVIO一鳴驚人VIVIO一鳴驚人」。

……

當電子鐘發出午夜一時的提醒時，這對小夫小妻終於約定好第二天出去遊玩的地點和見面的時間便各自道別晚安……

每個人都滿心期待著明天的到來。

米德。八神家。

「維塔，這麼晚了你還不睡嗎？」

疾風走進維塔燈火光明的房間關切地問道。

「啊，疾風啊……快了快了我馬上就睡。」看見主人走進來維塔迅速地關掉眼前的視窗，然動作之為慌亂還是觸動了疾風的「強烈好奇心」。

走到平日裏脾氣暴躁的小紅獅而在自己面前溫順如羊的維塔跟前，皮笑肉不笑地說：「維塔，三更半夜可是'危險的黃金時段'喲～」手指刮過維塔早已漲紅的臉，一副腹黑樣地做起開導工作，「我知道你和希格諾最近一直在忙航空隊和武裝隊演練的事情啦，不過也要注意點身體才是哦～如果因此導致演練失敗你可是要吃'苦果'的哦～」

本來還被那句「也要注意點身體才是哦」所感動的維塔，卻在聽到後面接下去的那句「導致演練失敗你可是要吃'苦果'的哦」突然有點想死的感覺……

面部抽筋地回答「疾風放心吧我和審判之錘可是無人匹敵的破壞之王的說」，不忘時機地加上一句「好了疾風你快回去休息吧明天還要去卡莉姆那裏呢」便把疾風「轟」出房門。接下房門外疾風那句「那麼維塔晚安哦」和後面輕快的腳步聲，房間裏面的維塔終於深深地吐了口氣：「得救了。」

熄燈上床，閉上眼睛卻睡不著，反而想起了六科解散前和眾位六科成員的最後聚餐。

回念的感懷，卻在不知覺間突然釋放了幾天來心中無限的不安。到底是什麼呢？為什麼突然會覺得有事情要發生的樣子？聽菲特執行官說這兩天一直都沒聯繫到高町奈葉……啊笨蛋，我幹嘛又想起高町那傢伙了嘛？！怨念……不想不想，我要睡覺！！

翻身，一切安靜如常。

早晨的陽光散落進來，鋪在地上散發著盛大的溫馨。

「Master，it's time to wake up.」

耳邊傳來旭日之心的提醒，奈葉微微醒來。

一陣疲憊感席捲而來。不想動，不想下床，從克洛諾那裏回來後就沒怎麼休息過。

「How are you？」身邊的旭日之心發出關懷的聲音。

注意到身邊的旭日之心傳來的關心，再想到以往菲特在自己面前總是一臉擔憂的表情，只好微笑著回應「沒事，大概昨晚和VIVIO玩得過火了有點睡眠不足而已」便下床洗漱。

走在去約定地點的路上，回想著以前在機動六科時候和菲特以及VIVIO的生活，心情變得格外晴朗起來。

由於VIVIO身份的特殊性，機動六科解散後VIVIO便一直在總局的特別保護機構中生活。出於奈葉不在身邊而VIVIO又年紀尚小的考慮，菲特在征得總局上級官員同意的情況下搬進了總局的執行官宿舍，也讓VIVIO和自己一起住。

不知道VIVIO平日裏和菲特醬的生活怎樣呢？帶著疑惑和好奇的奈葉顧自想著卻沒顧及到自己的腳步越來越慢……

「Master，it's half past eight.」

「呃……誒？……」隨著旭日之心提醒的奈葉終於從浮想中清醒過來，「啊死了，要遲到了……嗚，要快點才行不然菲特醬又要念我了……」

快速地一路跑去……

米德奧賽遊樂場門口，菲特和VIVIO已經在那裏等候了。

VIVIO小小的腦袋不安分地在菲特身邊兜來兜去，不時望向遊樂場內。

看得出來VIVIO的心思，然而又不好走開而讓奈葉找不著北，菲特只好拉著不安分的小傢伙安慰說：「VIVIO別急哦，等奈葉媽媽來了我們就開心地去玩～」

「嗚……可是奈葉媽媽還沒到……」VIVIO淚眼汪汪地望著菲特。

又是這種表情？！溫柔的執行官一向對淚眼朦朧這種表情最為無奈，以前奈葉就用這種表情向自己撒嬌，而且是……屢用履管用。現在對於VIVIO露出同樣的眼神，菲特突然有種崩潰的感覺。

不行了不行了，奈葉你快點來吧我撐不下去了——菲特·T·哈格溫，20歲，胡思亂想中。

「菲特醬！——VIVIO！——」就在菲特和VIVIO糾纏不清的時候，耳邊傳來了友人熟悉的聲音。而對於菲特來說這簡直就是救星降臨。

氣喘呼呼地跑過來，奈葉先為自己的遲到而道歉。「啊啊不好意思不好意思，我遲到了呢……」

還沒說完，許久不見奈葉媽媽的VIVIO直撲奈葉懷裏。

「VIVIO好想媽媽哦～媽媽有想VIVIO嗎？」眼見女兒淚眼汪汪的表情，奈葉豁然一笑，剛剛那些一路跑來的疲憊感彈指間淡然無存。

「當然有哦～奈葉媽媽怎麼會不想念VIVIO呢？……」

剛從VIVIO淚眼汪汪的表情裏逃脫出來的菲特，望著眼前的友人和VIVIO，突然不忍去打斷久違的溫馨，只是安靜地看著她們。

「菲特醬？」抬頭看到菲特溫柔而出神的眼神，奈葉好奇地打斷了菲特的思緒，「怎麼了嗎？」

被奈葉拉回思緒的菲特快速整理好自己的情緒，輕輕地搖頭回答：「沒有哦～只是在想一些事情而已。」下一秒便是在奈葉還來不及詢問為什麼的時候便已經牽起那雙有著溫暖溫度的手，「走吧，奈葉。和VIVIO一起去玩咯。」

「嗯！」

相扣的手指，傳遞著如初的溫度；無論有多大的不安與彷徨，都能夠被安撫。

**叄。**

米德第23分區。廢棄市區。

透明的視窗裏，閃閃爍爍地顯示著印象。

「高町奈葉，總局武裝隊戰技教導隊隊長，一等空尉，來自第九十七管轄外世界，持有法器Rasing Heart.Exelion，空戰S＋級。」

「菲特·T·哈格溫，總局執行官，來自米德南部阿爾特西姆，曾在第九十七管轄外世界生活過六年，持有法器Bardiche.Assault，空戰S＋級。」

……

伸手關掉視窗，閉上已經很累的眼睛；一陣頭疼襲來，不得不按著太陽穴。

「怎麼了？」身後傳來關切的聲音。睜開眼，藍色的眼瞳與自己的臉頰只有一根中指的距離。

「別離我那麼近。」閉上眼睛，恐耀地不想去看。

「呵呵，是麼？該說你還是不喜歡我這樣地親近呢還是你心中有鬼？」看著對方眼中那抹哀傷而深邃的紅色，想說的話到了嘴邊便咽了下去，「如果累了的話就休息吧，這樣下去恐怕你在沒找到能改變命運的方法之前就已經沒有剩存多大的體力和魔力了。」說完揚長而去，灰白色的披風揚起地上一陣塵土飛揚。

睜開眼睛，紅色的眼瞳空洞地望著伸手無法觸及的青空，嘴角上揚便是一抹乾笑。

「呵……命運嗎？……」

米德奧賽遊樂場。

也許是相遇之後第一次來到遊樂場，VIVIO顯得格外興奮，拉著奈葉和菲特不亦樂乎地滿樂園跑來跑去。

「啊，VIVIO，別跑太快了啊，小心摔倒哦！」菲特看著VIVIO滿樂園地跑，好心提醒年幼的小女孩，生怕這不知道天高地厚的孩子摔疼。

突然一隻手搭在自己的肩頭，「菲特醬怎麼老是這樣擔心VIVIO嘛，」奈葉一臉無奈地說，「這樣溺愛她萬一她長不大的話菲特醬可是要負責任的哦！」

臉紅只在彈指間，然嘴上仍不認輸：「才、才不是呢……分明是奈葉媽媽太嚴格了嘛！」

看著菲特一臉漲紅的可愛樣子奈葉只好攤手繼續感歎：「菲特醬就是這麼溫柔呢……」

默契地相視一笑，彼此都那麼心照不宣。

「媽媽？……」不知道什麼時候VIVIO已經走到跟前，用疑惑的眼光望著兩位媽媽。

「嗯，VIVIO，怎麼了？」奈葉溫柔問道。

小女孩手指一對，一臉猶豫不決。「唔……媽媽，我想……我想……我想玩那個！」

手一揮指向……

「過山車？」菲特一臉驚異，畢竟是種刺激的遊戲，對於這個小女孩來說這時候玩這種東西合適麼？「VIVIO……那會不會太刺激了點啊？」結果又是一臉溫柔而憂慮的表情。

搖頭，「不會哦～」堅定的語氣。

「呵呵，VIVIO真是很有勇氣呢。」伸手撫摸女兒的頭，奈葉憐愛地說。

又對手指，一臉漲紅，「因為……因為……因為有奈葉媽媽和菲特媽媽抱著VIVIO嘛！」

一陣沉默。

「呃……嘛……VIVIO真是可愛……」奈葉首先一臉黑線地打破沉默。

身邊，菲特則是捂著頭一臉「我服了」的樣子。

可愛的VIVIO繼續用淚眼汪汪的大眼睛望著兩位媽媽：「嗚……如果媽媽不讓玩的話就算了……」而後便是一臉失落。

對於女兒這個不算過分的請求做媽媽的怎麼會不答應呢？顯然是自己的表態過頭了讓女兒誤會了。

「啊，不是的啦。奈葉媽媽和菲特媽媽怎麼會不同意VIVIO去玩呢？剛剛不是說好了要開心地玩嘛！」奈葉趕忙解釋道。

「所以呢？……」原本黯淡的陰陽眼又一次閃亮起來。

牽手握住彼此手心的溫度，用微笑代替回答，心照不宣地邁開腳步。

我怎麼會捨得讓你哭泣呢？我答應過自己要守護這份微薄的溫暖，用我生命的全部去守護你，哪怕是一絲任性我也想要包容……

這樣想著，彼此默契地相互傳遞眼神，嘴角微微上揚享受這難得的溫馨。

「是嗎？……」

時空管理局總局理事官辦公室內，疾風和卡莉姆正在討論著一些事情。

「也就是說，機動六科的解散，還有其他什麼原因嗎？」放下茶杯，疾風若有所思說。

「嗯……想必是吧……」凝望著閃著淡綠色光芒的視窗，卡莉姆有點猶豫，「當初疾風是以'Relic事件'為六科的成立理由，連同奈葉、菲特也是以進駐的名義派遣入六科的，所以，在'Relic事件'和'斯卡利艾迪事件'得到解決之後，以此為成立初衷的機動六科便必然要解散了……」

伸手關掉視窗，閉上有點酸累的眼睛，突然沒有了下語。

看著比自己資深的卡莉姆一副頭疼的樣子，疾風也不好再說什麼。只是，隱約感覺到事情的複雜。

「不過……很遺憾的是……目前我們沒有任何證據能夠證明六科的解散另有原因……」苦笑。也許這是疾風目前唯一的表態。

抬頭看到的是比自己年輕的孩子有些失落的模樣，突然有些心疼。

端起茶杯把剩下的茶喝完，起身後是一個標準的鞠躬，「但我深信卡莉姆的猜測和質疑是不會有錯的。」那是習慣了很久的堅定眼神。走到門前又是一個轉身，面帶微笑，「今天的茶也很好喝呢，謝謝卡莉姆哦～」

……

直到自動門關上，心中深處的那抹不安才微微有些平復下來。

「疾風……你真是成熟了不少呢……」

「哈……VIVIO真是好有活力誒……」

遊樂場這邊，奈葉對著玩完過山車還繼續瘋狂的女兒VIVIO感歎不已。

對於奈葉這個「老油條」的感歎菲特只是微微一笑。在奈葉有點不解的注視下，菲特望著天空，不緊不慢地說著自己的想法。

「奈葉小時候，也是這樣呢……」

「誒？」怎麼又是這種話啊。該死，疾風以前也說過了……嗚，菲特和疾風真是腹黑得不像話了……然而，雖然臉紅但是面子還是要的。

「才、才不是呢……菲特醬和疾風醬不也是經常這樣子嘛！還好意思說別人……」

死要面子的傢伙。

「菲特醬每天要面對很多的法務文啊，所以菲特醬也經常很累的吧。」

該說是你比我要累的多了吧。

「真是的……菲特醬和疾風醬幹嘛老是那麼喜歡提人家以前的事情嘛……人家那時候還年幼不懂事的說……」

在我眼裏你就是個小孩子，永遠沒長大。

……

顧自地吐槽過後偶然一個抬頭才發現對方一直出神地看著自己。一直被看到很不好意思了終於忍不住對那人發問：「菲特醬？」

就這樣被奈葉的聲音拉回思緒。

「阿勒？奈葉媽媽的臉紅得很像富士蘋果哦～」

VIVIO又一次恰逢時機地出現在跟前，而且在菲特還沒來得及作任何解釋的時候就先發制人點出了氣氛。然而看到奈葉媽媽一臉難看的樣子，小小的腦袋歪著思慮少時之後拉起奈葉媽媽的手，剛才的稚氣沒有任何殘存的跡象，轉而變成了一臉的擔憂，「媽媽的臉色不好哦。媽媽發燒了嗎？夏瑪爾阿姨說奈葉媽媽總是太勉強自己了，這樣子很容易病倒的哦～奈葉媽媽病倒的話菲特媽媽和VIVIO都會很擔心的哦～」

在我難過或者寂寞的時候，你總是會安慰我，給我無限的關懷和勉勵。是因為我是你的媽媽，而你是我的女兒嗎？

不想讓可愛的女兒擔憂，迅速整理好剛才混亂的頭緒，奈葉蹲下身微笑著回應：「沒有的事，奈葉媽媽很健康呢～謝謝VIVIO的關心哦。」

「嗯嗯。嘿嘿……」

看著這一大一小明朗的笑容，菲特的心中早已是滿缸的暖水。

**肆。**

夕陽西照的時候，一輛黑色的轎車不快不慢地行駛在市區公路上。

「這孩子今天玩得真是很痛快呢。」手指輕輕刮過懷裏熟睡的小女孩的臉，奈葉一臉憐愛地說。

微笑著看了一眼友人懷裏的VIVIO，菲特想表達的話卻是：「奈葉也辛苦了呢。」

對於菲特的話奈葉只是報以回笑。

就這樣安靜了一段時間。

良久，也許是不適應這種沉寂的氣氛，菲特先打破了這段沉默。

「六科解散後，這次真的是很難得我們能一起開心地相聚呢。」

「……」奈葉沒有回答，只是若有所思地望著菲特。

「奈葉一個人的話……沒問題嗎？……」想了很久還是問出了這句話，「武裝隊和航空隊最近要演習，奈葉也很忙吧……累的話要記得休息啊，別總是那麼勉強自己。奈葉總是這樣勉強自己的話我會很……」

捂住那張發起「牢騷」來滔滔不絕的嘴，「好了菲特醬，你把我的形象都給說沒了！」放開手凝視眼前的友人，語氣很明快卻怎麼也掩飾不掉其中的不安，「我會好好照顧自己的，菲特醬就不要那麼擔心人家了嘛……」我拒絕你那三個字，我不要你對我提起你對我的擔心……

也許是看清了奈葉的掩飾，在自責自己不該動了友人憂傷的神經後，菲特不得不轉換話題。

「呐，奈葉，反正今天是週末，明天奈葉也會休息吧，不如今晚先住在我宿舍如何？」

「誒？…」對於菲特的提議奈葉稍稍有點意外，雖然也很想和自己喜歡的人一起住，然還是有些許顧慮，何況前幾天才受了傷，又不想讓菲特擔心，「嗯……雖然我也很想去菲特醬那裏啦……不過……」

話說了一半斷掉了。

然看到奈葉有點為難的表情，還是一如既往地微笑著說出了安慰的話：「沒關係……武裝隊和航空隊演習前的準備會很忙的呢……奈葉既然這麼忙我就不勉強奈葉了吧。等下次再過來玩也不遲呢。」

回應是有些抱歉的笑容。

「呐，謝謝菲特醬送我回來呢。」

隊舍門口，奈葉向菲特道別。

「嗯。」

「那我就回去啦，菲特醬開車小心點哦～改天見～」

「嗯。」

轉身走向隊舍。

靜默地注視著那個離去的背影。

這是我的自私還是我的幻覺？為什麼明明你就在我眼前我卻還會有那些憂慮？明明已經是過去了可是為什麼那次血浸白雪的慘像還是會在腦海裏久久揮之不去？……眼見背對著我的身影，為什麼會讓我有種永遠失去你的錯覺……

「奈葉！」

下了車不由分說跑到你的身邊，抱住你想要一直在你身邊。

「菲特醬？」被菲特突如其來的動作嚇了一跳，好不容易回過神來了奈葉也不知道發生什麼事情，「那個……菲特醬……怎麼了？……」

抬起頭看到的是你莫名而擔憂的神情。儘管那種兵荒馬亂的心境已經氾濫到無法言語的地步，然還是強制自己要冷靜下來。

「菲特醬……」耳邊傳來的是友人的又一聲擔憂的呼喚。

「沒什麼……」冷靜下來給你一個既往的溫柔微笑，「不好意思，只是……突然有些莫名的難過了吧……」

明明剛才還是沒事的……

也許是敏感，奈葉還是有點不安地想著剛才回絕了去菲特那裏的請求，惶恐自己錯誤地傷害了眼前堅強而脆弱的存在。「菲特醬……是在為我剛才回絕了去菲特醬宿舍玩而難過嗎？……」

聽到奈葉的自責，伸手撫摸那張精緻而不安的臉，「不是呢～沒有的事哦～奈葉有自己的苦衷，我能理解的。」

「可是……」就算你是那麼溫柔地朝我微笑，但剛才那樣的衝動又該怎麼解釋？

「奈葉……就算奈葉任性地不說，我也能看得出來奈葉今天的精神狀況不是很好。」菲特關切地說，「奈葉，你是知道你那次被擊墜的事故對我們彼此的影響的。在那之後我常常會擔心你再發生同樣的悲劇……可是奈葉，我不想失去你，我不曾也不敢想像沒有了你的世界我要用什麼樣的勇氣去面對生活……」不安的情緒化成了另一種悲傷，「六科解散後我們總是很難再相聚……奈葉是個十足的工作狂，總是太過勉強自己……雖然我不知道今天的奈葉為什麼會沒什麼精神，更不知道發生了什麼事情，可是奈葉，我希望你可以答應我，一定要好好保重，我仍然想要聽奈葉對我說些什麼話，想要幫你分擔些事情……奈葉……奈葉……奈葉是我……最重要的人……」

最重要的人……

原來又是我讓你擔心了嗎……高町奈葉你真是越來越沒用了呢……

伸手拿下搭在自己臉上那雙有些顫抖的手，「對不起呢菲特醬……我又讓菲特醬擔心了呢……不過，沒事的哦……」給你那個熟悉了這麼多年的微笑，「今天真的只是昨晚沒睡好所以今天沒什麼精神而已，菲特醬不用太擔心哦～」

凝視著那雙清澈的藍紫色的眼眸，菲特突然不知道該說些什麼。

「好了菲特醬，VIVIO還在車裏呢，如果VIVIO醒來找不到菲特醬而哭泣的話我可是要懲罰菲特醬的哦！」把眼前的金髮友人往車裏推，主動幫她寄上安全帶關上車門。「還有一句話，菲特醬一直在我身邊呢，一直都是哦。而且……」出乎意料地趴在車窗邊咬住菲特的耳朵，「我也會永遠在菲特醬身邊的。一直。永遠。」

一直。永遠。

剛才的不安已經幻化到九霄雲外。

「謝謝你，奈葉。」一句話，放下所有的不安和慌亂。

是呢……我們，誰也不曾離開。

說好的，Hand in Hand. Side by Side. Heart to Heart.

翌日。時空管理局醫療部。

一陣自動門的機械聲過後，奈葉和艾米從一個醫療間裏走出來。

「嗯雖說兩天不見傷勢已經恢復些許了，不過也不能這麼玩命呐。」走廊中，艾米似乎是動了大姐頭的怨念，嚴肅地教導起奈葉來。

「啊……曉得了曉得了，我會注意的啦……」捂著頭一臉抱歉地笑著。

看著奈葉一臉聳拉的樣子艾米突然覺得好笑。要知道這王牌中的王牌可從來不會輕易向人低頭的。「不過話又說回來，奈葉的恢復力也真是夠強的了。」

「哪里哪里……」

有一句沒一句地聊著，不知覺便已經走出了醫療部。

「那麼，我就先回武裝隊總隊去吧。艾米就不用送了。」

「總隊？奈葉不回去教導隊訓練嗎？」

對於艾米的疑惑奈葉只是給予誠懇的回答：「嗯因為下星期要和航空隊演習了，所以今天要去總隊開會，討論和佈置下星期演習的事情。」

「啊……這樣子嗎……奈葉好像工作很多呢……」遣見對方藍紫色的眼瞳隱藏的堅定信念，知道繼續勸說也是無濟於事，「算了，我看我怎麼勸你也沒用，奈葉就是那麼固執。」

這話無疑觸到了奈葉的某根神經，於是本能地出口反駁：「艾、艾米！！」

「呵呵，開玩笑的啦開玩笑的啦……嗯，一句話，加油。」

「啊……嗯……謝謝……」

青空中，一架標有武裝隊標誌的直升機，呼嘯著劃過……

**伍。**

米德第23分區，參加演習的武裝隊和航空隊成員已經在廢棄市區中進行了接近一個星期的戰前訓練。五顏六色的靈彈紛飛著劃過天際，把原本藍色的天空分割成無數碎片。

仍舊是那個白色的身影，晃動在天空下紛雜的人群中。不同的是，多了兩位同樣前來參演的友人。

「天天這麼練還真是枯燥。」

訓練完畢，返回隊舍途中的維塔突然不耐煩地發起牢騷。

對於友人的吐槽奈葉只是習以為常地回應，「哈哈，維塔醬你最近抱怨得還真是多哦～」回頭望了下維塔身邊的希格諾，「不過，真的很意外呢。」

兩位聰明的騎士被這沒頭沒尾的話弄得一頭霧水。

「嗯我是說，事前沒想到，維塔醬和希格諾也會是前線的指揮員啦！」

「哦～～」故意把聲音拉長，維塔一臉壞笑，「很簡單，我們是來替菲特監督她家老婆的～」

臉紅到炸。「維、維塔醬！！」想解釋卻找不到合適的詞句，結果還是搪塞了一句「我不是菲特醬的老婆啦」然後快速向前走去。

後方的兩人已經是一臉「明顯是你賴臉皮了」的表情。

追上。換話題。

「不過話又說回來，自從六科解散後真是很難得可以見到高町教導官了。」

「呃？……」從剛才的失控中回過神來，像平日那樣回應著友人的話，「嘛，希格諾太見外了啦。我們都已經是多年的朋友了嘛～」

轉身，靈機一動般「玩弄」那個與自己明顯存在身高差異的友人，「你說是不是啦維塔？～」

「喂喂，別摸我的頭啦討厭！」然而這身高差異顯然不是一句反抗就可以解決的嘛，所以維塔只能暗感無奈……

拿出對待自家菲特的強力武器對付眼前的友人：「嗚啦，維塔很過分哦，這可是人家對維塔難得的告白誒……」說罷便是一臉受傷模樣。

「什麼？？！！」被「告白」兩字刺激到了，以為自己聽錯，不自覺地轉眼望向身邊的希格諾，卻發現對方正以「你小心被泰斯特羅莎轟成炮灰」的眼神警戒地盯著自己，「喂喂……姓高町的，我不是菲特，你要告白就對她告白去，別搞錯物件才是！！！」

毫無自知之明般，奈葉的面部表情也只是彈指間從「受傷」變成了「嬉皮笑臉」，「菲特醬是不會介意這種告白的啦，維塔就不要瞎操心了啦！你看我都不介意嘛～」

你是不介意啊，可我介意啊，你個白色惡魔……嗚，疾風救命……我可不要英年早逝變成菲特的炮灰……

……

真是個神奇的存在……難怪泰斯特羅莎會……

一邊的希格諾這樣想著。

當菲特洗完澡的時候，VIVIO已經早早地上床睡覺了。

輕手輕腳地把黑色的制服放在衣架上，坐在床邊安靜地看著床上睡著的孩子，有著和奈葉一樣安靜可愛的睡容。忍不住伸手去撫摸，卻想起曾幾何時，與奈葉和疾風三人出去遊玩的時候，徹夜不歸地睡在池塘邊，十指相扣，安穩地做著一個又一個彩色而夢幻的夢。

走到窗前，米德的星空隔著玻璃窗卻還絢爛依舊。

不知道為什麼，一看到星辰夜爍，便會想起奈葉。

已經是午夜2點了呢。不知道奈葉睡著了嗎？很想用視窗去看看她……哪怕只有一秒……

不過現在這個時候，也許奈葉已經睡了吧……還是，算了吧。反正，已經有一個星期沒有聯繫了呢……

明天便是武裝隊與航空隊的演習，這幾天自己一直在忙著外務，每次都是到了三更半夜才會拖著酸疼的身體回到寢室。

對不起啊，奈葉，這幾天一直都不能陪你聊天。明天……啊對了，明天好像沒有太多外務呢，不如明天過去看看演習的情況吧，就算是執行官也可以以觀摩的名義去的呢……嗯，不過，文件怎麼辦呢？……對了，那就讓莎莉和蒂安娜幫忙處理下吧……她們……應該不會介意吧……

總之，試試吧……

帶著些許猶豫而不安的想法，入睡。

沒有了陽光四射的天空，多了一份灰暗。烏黑的雲壓下來，卻沒有一滴雨，像是欲哭無淚的孩子。

武裝隊和航空隊的演習就這樣照常進行。滿天飛的靈彈和或飛翔或奔跑的部隊戰士，以及衝殺的叫聲充斥著整個前場。

「翔空一隊，速度慢了！」

「教導四隊，注意後方的防守！」

……

奈葉一如既往地指揮著身邊的武裝隊隊員，同時靈活地躲閃著襲來的攻擊。

「一個人指揮那麼多人……不過你也別忽視了防守哦奈葉～」前方，維塔握著審判之錘賓士而來，「審判之錘，準備！！」

「Schwalbe Fliegen」

畢竟是十幾年的朋友了，還會不知道彼此的底細麼？

「Round Shield」

緊緊握著旭日之心抵抗著維塔的攻擊……

「雖然奈葉是白色惡魔，不過我和審判之錘好歹也是破壞之王，」維塔嚴肅而認真地提醒道，「奈葉可不能大意哦～」

微笑著回應了一句「維塔醬也是呢」，卻還是會有一種吃力的感覺。勉強維持著，但仍不可以抵抗心裏莫名的不安。

利用靈彈在後方偷襲維塔，趁著維塔躲開的刹那飛離一邊。

這種感覺……很熟悉的感覺……

「奈葉！」心中傳來克洛諾的念話資訊，「小心點！」

眉頭緊皺……如果在這種場合發生上次那種事情……

「我會小心的，」奈葉用念話回應著，「但是，克洛諾，可能要麻煩你調配支援部隊了……」

「我正在調配，但是在此之前，恐怕要先麻煩奈葉了。」

「瞭解。」

抬頭仰望一篇黑壓壓的天空，一種抑鬱的心緒湧了上來。

但願……不要出什麼事情才好啊……

「放心吧菲特桑，檔我們會處理的了。」

知道菲特對奈葉的脾氣，所以接過檔之後，莎莉也只是安慰並鼓勵著菲特。

「那就麻煩你們了，莎莉……說起來……」環顧四周，找尋著一個人，「蒂安娜去哪了？怎麼沒見到她？」

「蒂安娜去瑪麗那裏檢查法器了，過會就回來……菲特桑現在就去演習現場吧？我幫你聯繫下那邊的隊員吧。」

「啊，那就麻煩莎莉了。」

「嘛，奈葉桑說的果然沒錯呢，菲特桑就算是在熟悉的人面前也是那麼客氣呢。」一句話說得菲特有些臉紅。莎莉邊說著邊打開演習現場的通訊。

「咦？」

無論怎麼嘗試，視窗上顯示的都是一片雪花。「怪了……難道演習現場還弄起了電磁波干擾嗎？……真奇怪啊……菲特桑，看來……」原本還想回過頭告訴菲特「看來是演習現場搭架了對外的電磁波干擾」，卻在回頭後看到菲特一臉的絕望。

是的，是絕望。

曾幾何時，也是這個表情……

那時，奈葉被擊墜，站在特護病房外，菲特便是這樣一臉絕望，隔著玻璃窗望著病房內渾身插滿管子的奈葉。

能讓菲特露出這樣神情的人，目前，只有一個人：高町奈葉。

「怎麼……可能……奈、奈葉……」顫抖的聲音，斷裂的言語，往日以冷靜著稱的菲特執行官終於被心中無線張大的恐慌擊倒。

也許是被菲特感染到，莎莉也感到了不安。伸手抓住菲特的手臂，本是想要呼喚著菲特的名字以讓她從夢囈中清醒，卻才剛剛張開口就被菲特打斷。

「我要去奈葉那裏。」

石化般說不出話，莎莉定定地看著菲特逐漸陰冷下來的面孔。

「我要去救她……我要去救她……」

「奈葉……奈葉……奈葉答應過我，會一直好好地保護自己的……」

「奈葉說過……這是一場演習……只是一場演習……」

「奈葉……奈葉一定不會扔下我不管的……」

「奈葉……奈葉……」

口中念著那個人的名字，終於不可克制地轟開門，飛奔而出。

看著那個飛馳而去的背影，再看看仍然一片雪花的視窗……莎莉深深地歎了口氣。

轟——

讓人措手不及的，演習變成了戰爭；來不及知道發生什麼事情，便已角色錯位。

「笨蛋！不要攻打自己人啊！」維塔恨恨地咬著牙看著自己的部隊戰友像失控的獅子般咆哮著向自己襲來，卻也不能夠有勇氣對自己部隊的人下手，「這幫混蛋！」

躲過飛馳的靈彈攻擊，希格諾看了看四周混亂的局面，一臉莫名和無奈。「大概是被控制了吧。」再看看自己下方不斷用星光爆裂進行魔力打擊的奈葉……

「StarLight Breaker！」櫻花色的光芒賓士在陰暗的天空下，激烈的爆鳴聲和刺耳的慘叫聲夾雜著撕裂天空。

不是累，是很累。以致于完全沒辦法顧及到身後襲來的靈彈……

「Panzer Hindernis」幫友人擋下來襲的靈彈，也不忘對對方的胡來進行訓斥，「笨蛋奈葉！小心點啊！還有，這場戰鬥太莫名其妙了，要保存實力才是啊你！！」

這是第幾次挨駡了呢？然即便如此心裏還是劃過那種溫馨的感覺。所以，回答便是微笑著點了點頭。

「不要再婆媽了！」

耳邊突然傳來希格諾的提醒，沒來得及完全反應過來，眼前便已是一陣刺眼的光芒。

再睜開眼睛，維塔安安穩穩地被希格諾抱在懷裏。看著地面被轟出來的大坑，希格諾僥倖地歎了一聲「好險……」。

「喂！喂喂！！喂喂喂！！！」能這麼大吼大叫的也只能是維塔了，「你抱著我幹嘛？大庭廣眾之下啊！！！……我要向疾風控訴才是……」說著掙脫開來。

「真是要面子的傢伙……」對鐵錘騎士的友人斜眼一記，像是想起了什麼又環顧四周，「啊……奈葉呢？……剛才……」

語未畢頭頂上卻突然閃入一層櫻花色的光輝……

抬頭，奈葉握著旭日之心面向烏雲密佈的天空，櫻花色的魔法陣閃爍著既往的溫暖光輝。

還思索著奈葉想要幹什麼，卻看見無數淡紫色的星光閃爍在陰暗的雲片裏。

「空間攻擊？！」這一刻希格諾和維塔已經明白了奈葉的作為。「奈葉！！」呼喊著奈葉的名字想要衝上去阻止她，卻發現自己無法動彈。

低頭看到自己身上的枷鎖，吃驚不能。「束縛鎖鏈？！」

「奈葉，你不要亂來！」一向冷靜的希格諾終於隱忍不住了。

而那時候，那個冬天，只能眼睜睜看著朋友被擊墜的悲傷又一次爬上心頭。「笨蛋！傻瓜！！」同樣絕望的情緒在維塔心裏又一次劃開來，卻只能對對方大聲責駡。

換回的，是旭日之心讀取命令的聲音

「Wide Area Search are specific,distance calculated.」（廣域搜索成功，座標確定，距離測定。）

「Clearance confirmation,firing lock is cancelled」（確認射線安全，解除火力保險。）

「Blaster 3ed Full Driving」

覆蓋在身上的櫻花色光輝閃耀著，旭日之心已經進入星煌三級。奈葉身上的防護服亦起了變化。

「那星光……」儘管距離很遠，然菲特還是能夠看見那閃爍的櫻花色光芒。

即使閉上眼睛也還是會想起令人悲傷的過往……

不……已經，不想要再去接受這樣痛苦的事情了……

帶著微弱的期盼和希望，菲特加快了速度……

「這……太……」

「奈葉……」

繞過星煌一級，甚至繞過Exceed Mode，直接從Buster Mode進入Blaster Mode……希格諾和維塔已經驚訝到忘了驚呼。

「對不起……」背對著她們的奈葉這樣說，「如果，還有機會……我會向你們說明的……關於今天，還有我的過失……」側身向後望的眼神很是散亂。

那是拋棄一切，漸行漸遠的眼神。

來不及回應奈葉，希格諾和維塔已經看到旭日之心展開了八對羽翼，以及，衝破雲霄直奔而來的淡紫色霞光。

「StarLight Breaker.EX」

淡紫色和櫻花色的光輝相互融合，摩擦著發出最輝煌的光芒……

「對不起，菲特……我愛你……」

當菲特趕到演習場的時候，陰鬱的天空終於淅瀝地下起了雨。雨水混合著地面上一片一片的血，合成了一灘一灘紅色的塘。

走到維塔和希格諾身邊，看到絕望的兩位友人，已經不知道彼此臉上覆蓋著是眼淚還是雨水，只是看到摔在地上支離破碎的旭日之心，那句「奈葉哪去了」也無力再提起。

還是那個名字，還是那抹笑容，還是那副面容……菲特努力地回憶著，生怕記住了眼前的悲傷便會馬上忘了那個人。那個「失去了，失去了，不能再擁有了」的聲音在心裏此起彼伏。

劃過指尖的幸福就這樣結束了嗎？

說過守護的諾言就這樣成了謊言嗎？

知不知道沒有飛鳥的蒼穹，會怎樣孤獨？

我要秉持什麼樣的心情，才能原諒你的任性？

天，塌了。

【序卷 完】


	2. Chapter 2

**【卷一】**

**壹。**

疾風站在教導隊隊長寢室門外，猶豫著要不要進去。

如今在裏面的人不再是奈葉，那位金髮友人已經在房內呆了有四天了。通往寢室的門，一直都緊閉著。就算是VIVIO吵著鬧著要去見奈葉媽媽和菲特媽媽，也只能被一次次拒絕。

已經玩過頭了。

從用魔法轟開門，甚至沒有得到批准就在市區上空飛行，後又顧自守著教導隊隊長寢室，甚至不惜布下結界……任何人的勸說都是無濟於事的。站在朋友的角度，疾風完全能夠理解菲特的心情；然而站在戰友的角度，疾風卻不得不考慮要怎麼做才可以讓菲特有勇氣面對這場橫禍，甚至，那些四處散佈的流言蜚語。

「我們都應該長大了，菲特；不可以再像從前那樣顧自地任性和撒嬌了……」

疾風小心地把自己所想的話用念話傳給菲特。卻沒有回音。

「菲特……我可以進去嗎？……」

仍舊是毫無回應。

「呐呐，菲特，不說話就是默認同意了喲……那我就進去了哦……」

把手放在門上，能感覺到四周的結界已經解除。嚮往日那樣打開電子門……

進入房間一眼便看到蜷縮在床角的菲特，低頭抱著雙膝，沉默不語，金色的頭髮失去了往日的光華，披散在肩。此時失魂落魄的菲特，像極了一個被欺負的孤獨的孩子。

走到菲特身邊，疾風才發現菲特手裏拿著自己和奈葉、菲特的合影，穿著聖祥小學校服的三個孩子，笑容清澈……心頭劃過一陣疼痛。把手搭在菲特的頭上，原本想好的安慰的話語卻怎麼也說不出來。

便這樣一直安靜地待著。

良久，疾風離開菲特身邊，走到床頭，緊貼床頭的牆壁上，滿是奈葉、菲特和疾風等一群人的合照。從小學三年級，到機動六科。那些安靜而溫柔的笑容，一直彌伴左右。

從未想過，憧憬的未來，會變得這樣糟糕。

長不大的孩子，真幸福……嗎？……

「菲特比我先遇到奈葉呢。」疾風突然說出了這樣莫名的感言。

沉靜許久，菲特緩緩抬起頭，若有所思地凝望著疾風，但，沒有任何回答。

轉身，疾風依舊微笑著望著蜷縮在床角的金髮友人，「身為執行官的菲特，和身為人妻的菲特，是兩個與眾不同的孩子哦。」

也許是因為「人妻」這個詞，也許是本能的反應，菲特面色潮紅地「啊」了一聲，低聲如同呢喃。

伸手摘下一張當時仍然是小學三年級的奈葉和菲特的合影，「雖然知道菲特遇到奈葉以前的許多事情，也知道除了奈葉，菲特很在意的人是普雷希婭……不過，有時候我仍然很好奇，遇見奈葉之前，菲特有沒有像遇見奈葉之後那麼開心、快樂呢？」

深埋的記憶被撩開。

第一次交手的時候把那位手握與自己的雷光戰斧同樣屬於智慧型法器、穿著白色衣服的女孩擊飛……

第二次交手的時候，面前的那位白色衣服的女孩說了一句話：「尤諾君才不是什麼使役魔，它是我的朋友！」

第三次交手的時候，仍舊是她，穿著白色衣服的女孩告訴我她的名字——高町奈葉，並大聲地呼喚著我的名字「菲特」，我隱約看到她眼裏同樣的落寞和憂傷。

……

最後一次交手，當自己被擊敗墜入大海的時候，她仍舊既往地呼喚著我的名字；明明是她贏了然而她還是對我說「對不起，你還好嗎」……

是呢……在那些用自己的偏執去守護的時光……在那麼多年的記憶中，有多少愉快的回憶呢？

那時候只是為了母親的一絲笑容，只是因為自己是普雷希婭的女兒，所以，就算與世界與任何人為敵，都在所不辭……可是，就算表達了自己的最真實的想法，也只能眼看著母親絕望而瘋狂地笑，即便選擇死亡也要帶著艾麗西婭離開……

已經，數不清了。記不清了。不記得了。

只是，離開了奈葉去接受審判的時候，才第一次真正感受到，曾經一直憧憬的快樂與幸福。

那時候，奈葉說過什麼呢？……

很簡單的。成為朋友，是很簡單的事情。呼喚我的名字。以這個為起點就可以了，不是使用「你」之類的稱呼，而是看著對方的眼睛，呼喚對方的名字。

我們，就是從這裏開始的吧……

接受了哈格溫家族的撫養，與奈葉和其他朋友一起攀爬在那長長的坡道，重新開始的在第九十七管轄外世界的生活。

平穩寧靜的日夜，每一天都是如此地安寧。被銘刻在時光長河中的悲傷記憶，將來自過去的哀痛靜靜地融入心中。

深深地陷入那雙有些泛藍的紫色眼眸不能自拔。

只是因為已經習慣了有你陪伴左右的世界；不曾想過，也不敢去想，沒有了你的存在，我的世界會不會一片空白？

索取的，已經太多，太多了。

走到窗邊拉開窗簾，陽光撞進房間中很是刺眼。「呐，菲特，你相信永恆嗎？」沒有回頭，疾風突兀地問道，「雖然已經過去了很久……也許，我也不應該提起……但是，在殘存的記憶中，我始終記得那句話，」享受陽光般眯起眼睛，疾風的嘴角掛著淺笑，「十一年前，面對被暗之書封印的菲特，面對沉睡在夢境裏的我，面對迷失在羈絆中的Rainforce……奈葉仍然做到了，忍住悲傷，笑容溫暖，目光清澈地說出了這樣的話。」

靜靜地凝視著背對著自己的疾風，紅色的眼瞳隱約有些迷蒙。

「世上是不存在什麼'永恆'的，大家都在不斷地改變著自己，必須不斷地去追尋新的自己；包括我，也包括你。」

……

回到辦公室，琳蒂和卡莉姆已經在那裏等候多時。

即便是養女，琳蒂也從來是那麼溺愛菲特。有多溺愛呢？據說是到了克洛諾也會嫉妒的程度。

過分成熟懂事的孩子總是讓人憂心。所以，琳蒂很憂慮地詢問疾風自家女兒的情況。

「我想應該沒什麼事情了吧……」側著頭疾風有點猶豫不決，「嘛，琳蒂阿姨太緊張了啦，菲特已經不是小孩子了……」沒說完卻被卡莉姆笑話說「長輩面前晚輩是永遠長不大的喲」，原本緊張嚴肅的氣氛就這樣輕易地散開了。

「下面就看VIVIO這孩子了……」低著頭，疾風哀傷地說。

沉默。

「現在還什麼都沒能調查出來，造成這次事故的根源，奈葉重傷又下落不明，旭日之心也不知道能不能修復，演習時候指揮中心和總局都受到了強烈的電磁干擾……」呷下口茶，放下茶杯，琳蒂像是想起了什麼，「印象中，許久以前就發生過類似的事情……」

「很抱歉的是，我已經事先通過'月鏡預言'瞭解了這場災變，」握緊了手中的預言書，「可是，最終還是沒能夠及時通知大家……」

「該來的，總會來的……」

打斷卡莉姆，若有所思地扔下這樣一句話，疾風轉身走向窗邊。

米德的天空，已經恢復了既往的青藍。

只是，變得，有些陌生了。

抬頭仰望米德的星空，深邃看不到淵底。

她一直不習慣仰望這樣的星空，看不到希望，也看不到絕望，徘徊其中痛苦不堪。一個人望著這樣的星空，總會不自覺地想起許多事情。快樂的，悲傷的；想要忘記的，不敢忘記的……

「在欣賞風景嗎？」

身後的人打斷了少女顧自的沉思。

「銀夜？」深邃的紅色眼瞳閃耀了一下又迅速地黯淡下去，「是呢，我在賞風景……」

「哦？」微笑著坐在她的身邊，「心情真好呢……」

那抹湖水一直很安靜，像湖邊的這兩人。

「那孩子……還好嗎？……」

不用看那抹深邃的紅色，已經能想像到友人心裏隱藏著多大的悲傷，「還是昏迷不醒……但，會醒來的吧……」向後撐著身體，感受夜風把發絲溫柔地撩起，「然而即使已經陷入深度昏迷，卻還是會在夢境裏念念不忘那個名字……」

心頭一陣竊喜，卻，始終擺不上臉，笑不出來，費盡力氣終於憋出了一句：「辛苦……了……」

「哈……」向後躺下，很愜意地擺出一個「大」字姿勢，「我倒是很想知道，那孩子醒來第一眼看到的是你，會有怎樣的反應呢？……」

這次終於笑了出來。只不過，是苦笑。「一定會嚇得暈過去吧。」呢喃般回應著，「呐，你說我是不是瘋了？」

身旁的人「噗哧」地笑出聲，然後笑聲越來越響。直到金髮少女終於忍不住反感地吼了一句「發顛麼你？……笑什麼……笑得……這樣倡狂……」只是，吼到最後聲音卻越來越弱。

停止了狂笑，身旁的人起身環住金髮友人：「你就是這麼溫柔，溫柔到別人總是不忍心傷害你……」趁機蹭進那人懷裏，「我最喜歡這樣的你，能包容我全部的任性……」

不知道為什麼，突然間會湧上那麼多的疲憊。

讓我靠在你的懷裏，安心地，做夢，入睡。

不知道已經睡了多久。

醒來的時候已經是躺在床上了。

「呵……看來真的是累了呢……」菲特自嘲般笑道。

「那就繼續休息吧。」

身邊傳來的幼稚聲音讓菲特嚇了一跳，下意識地翻過身。VIVIO不知道何時進到房間，此刻正微笑著坐在床沿。

「VIVIO？……」本來還想問VIVIO「你是怎麼進來的」，下一秒已經意識到自己設下的結界早被疾風解除了——只是，沒多少人知道而已，「VIVIO……怎麼跑來這裏了呢？」

「因為想來陪菲特媽媽睡覺呀。」天真的笑容，回答卻充滿了成熟的關愛。

心頭一震。菲特恍然意識到說錯話了，明明是自己拋棄了這孩子死守著奈葉的寢室……

什麼時候開始，自己也變得這樣自私了呢？

看著眼前哭不得又笑不出的媽媽，VIVIO一臉人小鬼大，「如果知道菲特媽媽現在這麼頹廢的話，奈葉媽媽一定會難過死的。」

望著眼前明明只有6歲的VIVIO，卻說出這樣不符合年齡的話，菲特突然想起了以前的自己。

明明只是小孩子，內心卻異常成熟。

所以很多時候，心地相對還有些許幼稚的奈葉總是喜歡向自己有時沒事地撒嬌……如果能向VIVIO撒嬌就好了……

誒？不對不對，自己現在都已經20歲了誒，居然向6歲的小孩子撒嬌？……

「菲特媽媽不要哭了哦……奈葉媽媽……一定會回來的哦……」

不知道為什麼，聽到「回來」這兩個字，心裏填滿了難過。

會回來嗎？……真的會回來嗎？……可能嗎？……

沉靜地把小手搭在菲特的臉上，「菲特媽媽乖哦～VIVIO給菲特媽媽講個故事吧。」

雖然聽著有些可笑，可是菲特還是看到那孩子臉上寫滿的驕傲。

「有這樣一個孩子，那是個很任性的孩子，喜歡哭鼻子撒嬌，跌到了不會爬起來，吃飯不喜歡吃甜椒……她總喜歡著一個人，那個人包容著她的任性，偶爾也會責備她的任性……有時候她很慶倖，自己可以有這樣平淡的幸福。可是，因為不得已的原因，終於，背負著前世的記憶和悲傷的過去的她，與那個人成了敵人……」

眼睛裏閃過一絲驚異，菲特對這個故事是這樣熟悉。

「她以為一切就該這樣結束了，一切都不能再回到過去了……可是，站在對面，那個人說，喜歡哭鼻子撒嬌也好，摔倒了不會自己站起來也好，不喜歡吃甜椒也好，會安慰在難過中的我也好……那都是因為，你是我最心愛的……」停頓少時，費盡力氣把最後的話補完，「VIVIO。」

心疼眼前的孩子這樣脆弱的堅強，起身把那小人摟進懷中，「那個人，是VIVIO最喜歡的奈葉媽媽，對嗎？」終於露出了微笑。菲特真的不知道此刻可不可以哭，所以，微笑。

從懷裏探出頭，擦了擦已經不能止住的淚水，VIVIO抬頭對著菲特：「奈葉媽媽……一定會回來的喲……所以，菲特媽媽，不要再哭了好嗎？VIVIO陪菲特媽媽一起等奈葉媽媽回來，好嗎？奈葉媽媽最喜歡菲特媽媽和VIVIO的笑了，VIVIO和菲特媽媽一起笑著去迎接奈葉媽媽，好嗎？……VIVIO看到菲特媽媽哭泣的樣子會很難過呢……」

說不出話，只是更加用力地摟住懷中的孩子，生怕一鬆手便會失去所有。

這，已經是回答。

總局技術部。

「啊，克洛諾提督，」看到來人，瑪麗招呼道，「這麼晚了還沒休息嗎？」

「嗯，有點不放心，所以過來看看。」一如既往冷靜地回答，「旭日之心的情況如何了？」

「坦白說，情況有點糟，」伸手點開幾個視窗，介面顯示了旭日之心的分析情況，「雖然已經啟動了自我修復，不過，主體仍然受到很大破壞，許多內部零件都已經完全損壞了……」

震驚的神色微微劃過克洛諾提督的臉，「……難道沒有修復的可能嗎？」對於防禦性極高的旭日之心竟然被破壞成這樣子，何況還連累了奈葉，克洛諾，心有不甘。

瑪麗臉色有點為難，卻還是作出了回答：「……修復……也許可以吧，不過由於主體受損，就算可以修復，大概也需要把所有零件都更新一遍……這需要一些時間。」

看到瑪麗為難的樣子，克洛諾沒有再做勉強，對瑪麗說了一句「如果可以，我希望你能及時告訴我旭日之心的修復情況」並在得到對方的回應後離開技術部。

八神家。

坐在床上，疾風不斷地喘著氣。把手放到心口，想要平息那抹不安，然而，兵荒馬亂的心緒依舊久久揮之不去。

是夢嗎？為什麼會那麼真實？

夢境中，那少女，那抹微弱的殘光……為什麼一切都顯得那樣悲傷……那似乎是個遙遠的世界。昏暗，漆黑；更不像沒有星辰的暗夜……

轉頭凝望窗外沉靜的米德星空，「難道……我們……沒有未來嗎？……」

……

微開的房門，琳靜默地望著房間內的變動。「疾風……」安靜地關上們，離開。

不知不覺來到陽臺。

「已經，冬天了呢……」嘴裏的暖氣，呼出之時化成白色的輕煙。

米德的冬天，比海鳴市還要冷很多。「印象中，前世的逝去，似乎也是在這種時候呢……」

「喂！」身後傳來埃基特的聲音，「大小姐你這麼晚了不睡覺還在歎雪景？」

琳一臉懶得回頭的臉色：「我樂意！」

「切，心情還真好……」

「要你管！！」

埃基特雙手合一，神色火星地望著面前暴走的琳：「嗚哇，很好，很不錯，千年一見的琳芙斯頭冒白煙圖啊～」

「你……你、去、死！！！」

……

淩晨安靜的米德，絲毫沒有被這兩小孩吵到。

「嘖，還好我及時設下了隔離結界。」

「這兩人在一起真是大麻煩。」

客廳內，四位友人騎士正透過不隱蔽的窗簾觀察著陽臺的情況。

「得，睡覺去，等那兩人吵完結界就應該自動解除了。」維塔呵欠連連地走回房間。

知道有一個人在暗中為自己努力，是怎樣的感覺？

知道有一個人始終把對自己的思念隱藏在心中，又是什麼感覺？

不錯，那都是——幸福。淡淡的，幸福。

輕手輕腳地走到那個人身邊，拿起毯子幫她披上。熟睡的面容，安穩得像個孩子，只是，眉頭緊皺，像是夢見了令人不安的夢。伸手揉開對方緊皺的眉頭，「真是的，睡著了還這麼驚慌。」眼瞳中閃過絲絲不滿。

安靜地坐下，凝望身邊熟睡的金髮人兒，藍色的眼瞳突然變得黯淡。那抹天然的藍色，變成一抹加深的紫色。

很想守護這份難得的安靜和幸福。

一直都是這樣偏執地渴望並追逐這份安穩。

突然，耳邊傳來低沉的呻吟……

「嗚……」床上的人發出不安的聲音。

自覺地走到她身邊。不知道為什麼，會有一種「想和你在一起」的衝動。

把手搭在那個人的頭上，撫摸那一條條礙眼的白色繃帶，心裏不自覺地激起一陣陣疼痛。

「……菲……特……」

儘管已經深陷夢魘不能自拔，低吟淺澈，卻還是能聽得清楚那個熟悉的名字。

令人心碎的囈語啊。

讓溫熱的手放在她的臉傳遞著自己的溫度，好讓受傷的孩子擺脫不安的夢境安穩地沉睡。

卻還是，會在意，那個名字。

就這樣出神地望著床上受傷的孩子，許久之後終於回頭，靜默地望著趴在桌上早已熟睡的友人。「如果可以，我真的很希望一直待在你身旁，陪你，直到永遠。」左手放在心口，無法阻擋心中無限的憂傷。

結果，還是會有人，對著逐漸渾濁的星空黯然神傷，向著不經意間消失的綠地低頭歎息。

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

**貳。**

『……為什麼……要這樣……呢……』

『……對不起……但……我終究不屬於這個世界……』

『……為什麼要去在意所謂的世界呢……為什麼要去在意世俗的眼光呢……為什麼……為什麼呢……』

『……我很抱歉……但，我真的很累了……我想……休息……』

……

『……你真的是……太任性了……』

白色的牆壁，白色的床；白色的床單，白色的繃帶。站在清一色純白之中的菲特，身上黑色的執行官制服看起來是那麼顯眼。

輕手輕腳地把那株綠色的植物放在窗臺前。

這已經成了習慣。

回過頭，斑駁的光影爬上牆，可是床上的人依舊很安穩地昏睡著。

輕輕地坐在床沿邊，凝望床上的友人熟睡的面容；手心貼著那孩子的臉龐，感受對方真實的體溫。

想起昨晚，菲特嘴角微微上揚，幸福的表情洋溢於臉——

——永遠也不能忘記，那樣激動的心情。

如同相隔千萬年後，歷經艱難險阻，終於走到最後可以相互擁抱的終點。

「奈葉……」抑制住心裏不斷膨脹的興奮，菲特努力地克制著自己的情緒，一遍一遍地呼喚著那個熟悉的名字；手貼著奈葉臉龐，感受著對方微弱的體溫，以確定這不是夢境。

往日朝氣的臉頰，此刻灰暗並且憔悴。然而即便如此，奈葉還是很努力地打起精神，一如既往地安慰友人。

「……我……回來了……菲特醬……」

即便聲音無比蒼白無力，然菲特還是很敏感地從友人的口型終接收了這樣的訊息。「沒事了……沒事了……這樣，就不會有事了……」原本激動的心情，不知為何突然又急劇下降地轉變成慌亂。

看到菲特這般彷徨的神情，奈葉很想起身給予對方一個擁抱，安撫那個顫抖的靈魂……可是，眼皮在打架，身軀四處傳來的陣陣痛感逼得自己意識不斷模糊……

「安心地睡吧……我會……一直陪在奈葉身邊的……」

完全失去意識之前，左手傳來了熟悉的溫暖觸感……

「也許這麼說是很任性的，然而，奈葉，你知道嗎？我一直堅信，你不曾離開過。」明知對方也許不會給予回答，菲特卻還是這樣顧自地傾訴，「窗臺前的四葉草……記得奈葉那時候說過很喜歡的，只是，一直都沒機會見到，現在，我帶來了喲……幸福的四葉草……」

呢喃著，昏昏沉沉地睡去。

「……我希望，奈葉能得到幸福……」

閉上眼睛，做一個夢吧。

不管回憶多麼久遠，只要是那樣溫馨的事、快樂的事，再去發掘，就可以了吧——

——時間倒帶回到九年前的那個冬天。

總局醫療部直屬醫院，特護病房。

與維塔以及部隊戰友出去執行任務而受到攻擊導致重傷的奈葉，已經知道了那個不願意面對的現實。

然而在菲特眼前，奈葉依舊打起七分精神去面對友人。

可是，熟知奈葉的性格，菲特又怎麼會被輕易地騙倒？

一如既往地把窗臺前的花草換掉，微微側頭回視身後坐在床上顧自失神的奈葉，菲特回過頭便是一聲悄無聲息的輕歎。

轉身，不動聲色地走到病床前，奈葉依舊沉醉在自己的思慮中，完全沒有注意到站在眼前的自己。

不得已，坐在床沿握住友人的右手，輕聲呼喚對方的名字：「奈葉。」

被菲特的呼喚拉回了思緒的奈葉抬起頭，終於很驚異地發現菲特不知何時坐在了自己眼前；紅色的眼瞳溫柔而憂慮地注視著自己，幾乎能看出自己心中的兵荒馬亂。「啊、呃……菲特醬……要回去了嗎？……」隨便找了句話搪塞，卻更加掩飾不住那份措手不及的慌亂。

「奈葉！」菲特一改溫柔的語氣，嚴厲地再次叫出奈葉的名字。

在既往的記憶中，奈葉從未見過菲特在除了戰鬥之外的時候會有如此嚴肅的神情；剛才嚴厲的聲音更是讓自己恍若當頭一棒般很生猛地被喝住，腦袋空白得一句話也說不出。

眼見奈葉一臉被嚇呆的表情，菲特於心不忍地放下嚴厲的語氣，「奈葉……難過的話，就哭出來吧，我在這裏陪你。」語畢更加握緊了奈葉的手。

這樣溫柔的話讓奈葉幾乎頭腦短路。好不容易緩過神來，盤算著「難道菲特知道我在想什麼嗎」，出口便又是掩飾：「菲特醬……你在說什麼呢……我沒什麼難過的……」

不等對方解釋完菲特便很生猛地打斷：「那這幾天奈葉時不時的失神又要怎麼解釋呢？」

「……嘛，那是因為傷口的緣……」原本還想說是「傷口的緣故」，然而一回神便立即發現「表達錯誤」，於是慌忙又改口，「啊不……不是傷口的緣故……我不是這個意思……怎麼說呢……」

不想聽那些假裝的解釋，卻又無法厭煩眼前堅強並脆弱的孩子；看到連編個子虛烏有的解釋都要著急得紅了眼睛的友人，心裏的疼痛久久揮之不去。

把對方拉進自己懷中，隱隱作痛的心才稍微好受些，卻也絲毫不想去等待對方的反應，「為什麼……奈葉要自己一個人去承擔所有痛苦呢？為什麼不讓我也幫奈葉去分擔一部分痛苦呢？……朋友不是應該相互分擔憂愁的嗎？奈葉說過，我也是奈葉的朋友呢，既然這樣，為什麼，奈葉還要一個人去面對呢？……」

晶瑩的液體滴落在奈葉的臉上。那是菲特的眼淚。

感受著對方顫抖的身體，一連串的哭訴回蕩在腦海中；有多長時間了呢？菲特已經很少在自己面前變得這般脆弱。說好了要守護那份幸福，卻還是不經意地把金髮的友人弄哭……愧疚的感覺不自覺地蕩漾開來。

良久，菲特終於平靜下來，突然想起了奈葉身上的傷，這才慌忙道歉，「啊，對不起，我居然忘記了奈葉的傷……」邊說著關切地察看起奈葉的傷。

「該說'對不起'的，應該是我吧。」有點好笑地看著菲特亂了頭緒的樣子，奈葉一臉誠懇地注視著菲特，「對不起……說好了要相互守護的，但是我卻傷害了菲特醬……」

依舊不是很習慣。

習慣了袒護對方的錯誤，所以一直都不習慣對方向自己道歉的，不管，錯的到底是誰。也許，根本，誰也沒錯。

彼此安靜地相互凝望。剛剛緊張的氣氛便這樣緩和開來。

良久，奈葉打破了這份沉靜。

「呐，菲特醬，」奈葉如釋重負地靠向菲特，「只要一下下就行，一下下就可以了……」

不需要再多的說明，菲特已經明白了奈葉的意思；自覺地伸出手環住對方，任憑指尖穿梭在棕色的發絲中。

——「……高町奈葉很失敗呢……」

——「……不能飛翔了……連走路的能力都沒有了……」

——「……這樣子的話……會變成菲特醬的負擔的吧……」

懷裏的人哀傷地自語，底氣不足地預見著自己悲傷的路和錯誤的未來。

「不要緊的。」打斷奈葉的自語，菲特溫柔地捧起奈葉的臉，抹去對方臉上的淚痕，「如果奈葉不能飛翔，那麼，就由我來當奈葉的翅膀吧。奈葉對於我來說，是最重要的人。」表情認真一如立誓。

目不轉睛地凝望菲特紅色的眼瞳，奈葉不知道該去如何回應。然而下一秒菲特的話語，卻讓奈葉原本短路的頭腦更加短路。

「我喜歡你，奈葉。」

簡潔的告白，深情的親吻。

這是一個永恆不變的誓約——

——高町奈葉的全部，由菲特·T·哈格溫來守護。

會議室。

「聽說武裝隊的頭們今天又來找你麻煩了哦？」卡莉姆有些面部抽筋地望著疾風問道。

呷口茶，疾風一臉無奈，「啊呵呵，沒辦法的事情啦，身為不屈的空戰魔導師，ACE OF ACE，這樣身份的奈葉這樣離奇失蹤武裝隊當然不甘了。」

「也是……瑪麗那邊也還沒有什麼新消息……」卡莉姆無奈地微笑，「菲特如何了？好點了嗎？」

提到菲特，疾風心頭有種微微的抽疼，「菲特……總要學會面對的……」

閉上眼睛顧自憂傷，連卡莉姆看著都有些不忍，只好轉移話題，「其他騎士怎樣？出事之後似乎很少見到維塔和希格諾的身影呢。」

「哈，維塔嘛……」

「啪！」

一本白皮書乾脆地跌落地。

俯身撿起，好奇地翻頁檢視，那人臉上眉頭愈加緊皺。

「維塔。」

身後響起友人的聲音，維塔回過頭看見希格諾走過來；倉皇地把手中的白皮書藏好。

這動作雖小，然還是被眼明的希格諾看見，「你在這裏幹什麼？」

「喔，沒什麼啊～」一如既往懶散地回應，「這不是正在執行'保護好高町教導官的寢室'的任務麼……」

眼光從小孩模樣的維塔身上移開，希格諾一臉壞笑，「要我看，你恐怕是巴不得睡在這裏吧？！」

「什麼？！！！口胡口胡口胡！！！！！」

「哦～～？你分明臉紅了。」相對維塔一臉狡辯的臉紅模樣，希格諾繼續冷靜對應，「騎士守則之一可是不說謊，維塔，你可是我們八神家第一個違背的騎士。」語畢，一臉好笑。

找不到臺詞下臺，維塔別過臉，一臉怨念和不屑。

良久，收回惡搞心思，談回正題，「希格諾，你對這件事情有什麼看法嗎？」

「這不是偶然，不是意外。沒錯的話，應該是事先計畫好的。」

事先計畫好的嗎？……上次，似乎確切地說也不算意外吧……可惡。深藍色的眼睛充滿冷意。

「疾風主人說了，也許還是太古遺產的關係。」希格諾冷靜地分析道，「但目前還不清楚到底是不是，畢竟，總局和地面總局那裏的消息說，六科解散以來從來沒有丟失過任何處於保管狀態的太古遺產，也沒有找到任何新的太古遺產。」

對於希格諾的分析維塔並不是很在意，挑挑眉低聲地「哦」了一聲，反聲問起希格諾：「呐，那麼你會繼續跟蹤這件事吧？」

「當然，」希格諾滿臉無奈神情，「泰斯特羅莎目前完全不在狀態，這樣子疾風主人可是很操勞的。」

聽畢，維塔一臉滿意，「很好，我看我也要整理下資料了。」下意識地按了按口袋裏的那本東西，強顏歡笑般擺上不屑的神色，「奈葉那傢伙可是還欠我一頓飯來著。」

搞來，典型的牛頭不搭馬尾。希格諾望著三秒鐘變一次臉的維塔暗自發笑。

然而這一刻，彼此已經有了同樣的目標。

已經不知道，這是事故以來自己是第幾次來到教導隊隊長寢室了。

同樣的擺設，不同的是主人已經許久不在。

無所事事漫無目的地在房間裏轉了幾圈，最後走到了寫字桌前。

儘管主人許久不在，然而清潔工們依舊盡職地維持著房間的整潔與乾淨。原本雜亂的文件，紮堆卻不失整齊地擺放在桌面一角。

走進檔紮堆的寫字桌，眼光停留在左手邊的抽屜。

「只是因為你是菲特醬啊，私密的事情只能對菲特醬說呢。」所以，這是只有菲特才有資格打開的抽屜；只屬於奈葉和菲特的秘密抽屜。

拿出口袋中的鑰匙，打開抽屜，裏面擺放著一本畫生風格封面的筆記。

養成寫隨筆的習慣，是在奈葉受傷之後。原本開朗活潑的奈葉，一下子變得沉靜些許；雖然原因彼此都心知肚明，然而這樣突兀地轉變還是讓菲特覺得很不習慣。

曾一度頹然地認為，這是自己和奈葉分手的標記。然，一次偶然的機會，看到了疾風寫的隨筆。

疾風說：即便是最親近的人，也依然會有無法提起的事情。

菲特終於想起了這種另類的溝通方式。

「有些話說不出口，那就寫下來吧。」握住奈葉唯一沒有綁繃帶的右手，菲特像私人教師般教習慣了左手寫字的奈葉用右手寫字，為此數次被奈葉笑話說「菲特醬很有才呢為什麼不和我一起當教導官呢」之類。

天長地久，習慣終究成自然。憂慮卻又無法表達的時候，這一筆一紙成了無聲的通訊器。

「刷！」

輕聲滑落了一片紙頁。菲特俯身拾起，紙上流暢的熟悉筆劃，竟讓自己瞬息間濕掉眼眶。

——「不知道為什麼，菲特醬不在身邊、自己一個人睡覺的時候，夜晚總會做很多的夢。夢見天海連片的殘陽，夢見鋪天蓋地的戎枝子，夢見一直孤單落寞的那個孩子……我總害怕做這樣的夢。我會錯覺那是我最喜歡的菲特醬……」

——「……很奇怪，已經，不是再那麼想告訴菲特醬關於自己那些難過而憂傷的事情……聽人傾訴是種幸福，卻也是種痛苦。分擔憂傷，那就是連著自己也要一起承擔那份悲傷……不想讓菲特醬和我一起承擔悲傷，那樣，菲特醬也會難過的吧……我真捨不得讓你陪我一起難過，菲特醬……」

——「……一個人承擔起所有……如果讓菲特醬知道的話，一定會被狠狠地念的……又或者，會被說'自私'吧？……笑，算了，自私就自私吧，亦如，那個所謂的'白色惡魔'的稱號，我也已經習慣了……」

……

忘記了從何時開始，奈葉已經習慣了帶些許紙片在身邊，身旁無人的時候，會隻言片語般記錄下自己的心情。

任性的孩子。菲特隨興地湧起這般想法，「呐，奈葉喲，那個誓約，奈葉一定不要告訴我你忘記了喔。」眼神中流露出明瞭的哀傷。

身處空寂的房間讓人有種無以言喻的落單感受，沉靜的寢室唯有一隻鬧鐘在低聲作響。

「那時的誓約，奈葉你還記得嗎？」平躺在床感受松花地板被陽光烘出的暖氣，菲特努力地回拾幾乎被風乾的記憶，「時間真是殘酷，再堅定的誓言也抵不過歲月的肆虐……」

最悲傷的事情，並不是昨日失去了多少，而是沉浸於昨日的悲傷遠無法走開。

最痛苦的事情，並不是沒有得到一個所愛的人，而是所愛的人沒有得到幸福。

真是如此麼？那些草長鶯飛的日子，一去不再複返，只能夠翹首仰望？

……

彈指間的過往，劃過指尖生猛地疼。

總局技術部法器檢測室。

漆黑之中，閃爍著陣陣淡藍色的光芒。

沉寂的檢修室內，只有智慧法器讀取命令的固有機械聲。

「Order of the setup was accespted. Operating check of the new system has started.」（接受新系統啟動命令，新系統自檢開始）

「Exchange parts are in good condition. Comletely cleared from the NEURO-DYNA-IDENT ζ91-δ0293」（新配件運作良好，思維中樞ζ91-δ0293運作正常）

「The deformiation mechanism confirmation is in good condition」（形態切換系統狀態良好）

「Main system start up.」（主系統啟動）

「A thrust and a swift, the forms switching became possible.」（「辰溪形態」和「淩風形態」，新的形態變換系統已被啟動）

「Swift form deformation preparation,the battle with the maximun perforamnce is always possible.」（「淩風形態」變換機能準備就緒，可隨時進入最佳戰鬥狀態）

「The percentage of synchronicity,90 are maintained.」（平均協調率保持在90％以上）

「Check of the new system was finished,condition all green.」（新系統自檢完畢，系統狀態良好。）

「In order.」（準備就緒。）

智慧法器讀取了最後的命令，進入待機形態等待主人新的指令。

少女從檢測器上取下法器，放於掌心；神情凝重如同祈禱。

「那麼，以後就請多關照了，Blessing Luster（祈福神光）。」

「Yes,madam.」

淡藍色的光執手其中，如同握住一抹希望的光玉。


End file.
